Metroid: Fear
by Kirby07
Summary: Samus faces a new, powerful foe with a mysterious past.
1. Epilogue

--Space Pirate Log 25--

Day 25 of Cycle 9

After many defeats to the hands of the Hunter and the Galactic Space Federation, we were required to find a being able to defeat them. We did not have to search far for this person. He has not told us anything about him. No name, no home, or what spiece he is. First, we were skeptical about hiring such a... odd creature for this job but we were persauded after he should us his equipment. It appears to be the same technology as the Hunter's suit. His seems smaller, the temperature adjusters on his shoulder's are smaller, and have a hidden surprise. Hidden on his wrists are two blades, sharp enough to cut through our toughest metal. This black armor is the most intimidating thing to see. He's also the master of stealth and sneak attacks. He moves almost impossibly fast, even with his cape. But his most amazing skill is that he is never attacked by a Metroid, and he can even control them. Since he would not give us his name we have given him the code name "Fear." We have truely outdone ourselves this time. The Superior Officers were so overjoyed with this find that they doubled our rations. We have never seen morale so high before. The time has come for us to unleash our plans, the time has come for war. We cannot, and we will not, fail.


	2. Chapter 1

"Samus Aran, may I see you in my office?" The admiral of the GSF Alpha Armada asked into the P.A. system.

The door slid open and standing in the door was a tall blonde in a blue-jump suit. Her calm blue eyes traced through the room before she entered and sat. This was Samus Aran. She had been a hired bounty hunter for the Galactic Space Federation for years now. She would not join because she had personal scores to settle with the Space Pirates. "What do you need?" She questioned.

"We have recieved intelligence that there is a small Space Pirate operation going on at Silfer IV and we need you to investigate." He replied sipping from his coffee mug.

"Isn't this something you should send the GSF troops in for? You can't really expect me to..." She began before the admiral interupted.

"We need you to go because their is Metroids and Phazon involved." He replied quickly. "We also recieved I.Q. that the Space Pirates have a new general, we'd like you to show him what it feels like to play for the wrong team."

"Understood." Samus said rising. "When do I leave?"

"Now."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Blast." Samus thought to herself as she put her helmet on and adjusted her Arm Cannon "Why do they always send me on such pointless missions?"

Lately the GSF had been sending Samus on missions that were barely worth her time. She was beginning to think that the Space Pirates were defeated. "All we'd have to do is send every troop and me there and we could wipe them off the face of the Universe. Without Ridley they're nothing."

"Now entering Silfer IV's atmosphere." The monotoned computer told Samus.

Silfer IV was a volcanic planet, there was a volcano erupting at all times. Why the Space Pirates were using it as a base to study Phazon was a question Samus began asking herself as she exited her ship.

"Where is this place supposed to be?" She muttered to herself as she felt the cool air from her temperature regulaters fill her Varia Suit. She began wandering on the cliff, careful not to step off the edge or run into any unwanted vistors until she ran face first into a large metallic door. "This must be it." She said shoving her fingers into the crack and opening the door.

The inside was only lit by the faint blue glow of the Phazon. "Where are all the Pirates? Where is anyone?" She thought as she stepped in. The door slammed behind her and she heard the enormous lock close. The lights flickered on. Still, no one. With her Arm Cannon raised and ready, she slowly procceded. Suddenly a force hit her from the side sending her flying into a wall. The danger gauge in her helmet was going wild, alarms sounded and whined. She looked at her arm, amazed. Whatever it was, hit her with enough force to smash the armor off her arm. Samus looked at where the blow came from and was met with the end of an Arm Cannon.


	3. Chapter 2

"Who... who are you?" Samus asked, scared. Scared, Samus was actually scared. She was staring down into the black darkness that could take her life at any second. She was staring into death's face.

"I am Fear." The figure replied, charging up his beam. Suddenly the ground shook and he fell to the side. Samus took this split second to stand and place her Arm Cannon to his head. The tables had turned. The lights flickered back on and she saw something that looked almost like her suit, only black with modifications here and there. Red lights blinked and ran over the armor. His cape laid under him like a blanket. Slowly he stood. "Shoot, I do not fear death."  
Samus fired. Moving faster than lightning Fear ducked and punched Samus in the gut, cracking her suit. Alarms blarred again as the words "Suit breach." appeared on her visor's screen. Aiming her cannon down she launched a missile, blowing her back. She landed on the wall before dropping to the floor. She made a sprint for another door as the ground shook. Lava shot up in random places throughout the building. The place was in the middle of a volcano. Samus turned to see that Fear was closing in on her, cape billowing behind him. She charged into the door knocking it down. There was her ticket out of here! Three hoverbikes ready to go. She pressed a button on her cannon and it disappeared into her suit, allowing her the use of both hands. Saums jumpped down and activated the bike she flew off deeper into the structure. As Fear entered the room, he followed suite and began chase.

Samus weaved in and out of support structures, noting nothing important here. "The whole thing was a trap." She thought. Behind her she heard the roar of another hoverbike closing in. She turned for a split second to see Fear closing in on her. She sped up and turned again. He was gone. With a sigh of relief she looked forward again, then something caught her eye. Fear was on the other side of the pillars! Bursting through them he grabbed her arm and punched her in the head. Her visor cracked, she could her the curcuitry popping and snapping. She broke free of his grasp and shook her head, her helmet flew off behind her. Now she was moving at top speed, hair flowing behind her much like Fear's cape. Fear moved back beyond her reach past the pillars. Pressing some buttons on the control pad he entered turbo and zoomed ahead of her. She continued procceding to the hangar where her ship was docked when Fear's bike came flying over head. He had hit a ramp and was now in the air above her. She swerved out from under him as he landed beside her. This time she got the first move as she pushed her bike into his and punched at his side. She heard him yell in pain, meaning he wasn't as tough as he looked. Holding the steering bar with one hand she reactivated her Arm Cannon and pointed it at him. Fear saw this and flipped his bike. Samus watched as his bike spun into a pillar. She decided if he wanted to kill himself that was fine but she had to get out of here.


End file.
